This invention relates to processes for producing furfural and levulinic acid from lignocellulose.
Lignocellulose consists of cellulosic polymers bound together by lignin. When subjected to acid treatment, lignocellulose splits into lignin and a cellulosic component; the cellulosic component can then hydrolyze to its constituent pentose and hexose monomers. The pentose monomers, upon further acid treatment, can degrade to furfural, and the hexose monomer can degrade to hydroxymethylfurfural. Hydroxymethylfurfural can degrade still further in the presence of acid to levulinic acid.
Furfural is used primarily in lubricating oil manufacture and in making resins. Levulinic acid is also used to make resins, and, in addition, plasticizers, fragrance products, and pharmaceuticals. Lignin is used in making vanillin and as a filler and binder in some resin products.